Ah Kris do more
by KimJoonMyeonstory
Summary: Cerita tentang malam pertama pasangan KrisHo/ YAOI/ NC/ RnR


Tittle : Ah! Kris do More

Cast : Always KrisHo

Rate : M (NC-17)

Length : Oneshoot

A/N : ff NC pertama saya *Kibar-Kibar baner Krisho* dan maaf kalau kurang hot, karena saya masih belum bisa buat gitu-gituan secara maksimal.. wkwkwk XD kalau kurang hot makan cabe dulu biar feel nya kerasa kkk~

WARNING : Typo(s), boys love, alur kecepetan, and so on.

...

Kris dan Suho adalah sepasang pengantin baru, saat ini mereka sedang berbaring di tempat tidur apartement milik mereka berdua, mereka bingung apa yang harus dilakukan saat malam pertama. Sebenarnya Kris ingin melakukan 'itu' terhadap Suho, tetapi ia takut jika Suho menolaknya. Dan Suho sendiri menunggu Kris menyerangnya.

Hm, ayolah Kris dimana sifat mesummu itu?

Ya! Kris dan Suho sebenarnya belum pernah pacaran, mereka langsung menikah gara-gara orangtua mereka yang menjodohkan sejak kecil.

"Ngghh~ panass sekalii." Keluh Suho, Suho berbalik arah menghadap punggung Kris, Sebenarnya Kris telah memberi obat perangsang ke seluruh minuman yang ada di dalam apartemen mereka berdua, Kris juga meminumnya, tetapi ia tahan untuk menyerang Suho.

"Krriisshh~ kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Suho sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya di punggung Kris dengan gerakan sensual, Kris menyeringai.

"Krriiiss~ irreonaahh~" Suho memeluk Kris dari belakang dengan menggesekan juniornya ke pantat Kris, suara Suho dan sentuhan Suho itu membuat 'Little Yifan' menegang. Kris memegang tangan Suho.

"Kriiisshh~ jebaall~" tak ada respon dari Kris, Suho mengocok juniornya sendiri, tetapi itu terhenti karena Kris berbalik badan dan langsung melumat bibir plum Suho.

Kris menjilat-jilat bibir Suho, dan Suho dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Kris menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Kris.

"Mmmppphh! Ahh!" Desah Suho ketika Kris membelit lidahnya, Tangan Kris membuka kancing piyama Suho.

Sesaat setelah Suho sudah half-naked, Kris menyeringai, menatap tubuh mulus itu, ia berpindah posisi menjadi di atas Suho.

"Nnngghh~ Kris jangan kau tatap seperti itu." Ucap Suho, Kris langsung tersenyum dan berbisik ditelinga Suho.

"Kau sangat sexy baby Suho." Kris menggoda Suho dengan meniupkan nafasnya di telinga Suho dan menjilatnya, membuat Suho mendesah hebat.

"Ahhhh... Kriss.." Kris memberi kissmark dibagian leher Suho, tangan Kris tidak tinggal diam, ia sibuk membelai nipple Suho yang sudah mencuat, tangan kirinya mengelus junior suho yang ada dibalik piyama.

"Nngghh~ ahh..ahh..ahhh.. ouwhh..." Tubuh Suho menggelinjang nikmat disaat Kris menjilat nipple-nya bagai bayi yang kehausan, tangan kirinya tadi perlahan mulai membuka celana Suho. Setelah celana Suho terlepas, Kris memandangi kembali junior Suho yang kecil dan mengeluarkan sedikit percum diatasnya. Tanpa basa-basi Kris langsung memasukkan Junior mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, Suho mendongak,pandangannya mengabur, baru kali ini ia merasakan nikmat dunia.

"HHAAHHH! Hah..hah..hah..akuuh..inginn.. pipiisshh~ ngghh..Kriss..akuh..mau ke kamar mandii~" Suho kira ia akan buang air kecil, tapi Kris melarangnya.

"Jangan sayang, keluarkanlah saja." Ucap Kris diatas junior Suho, dan.

Crot..Crot..Crot..

Suho mengeluarkan banyak percum, Kris langsung menelannya hingga habis, ia tak mau berbagi dengan Suho, hmm dasar pelit!

"Shh~ itu tadi apa Kris?" Tanya Suho dengan wajah polosnya, Kris tertawa dan berucap.

"Itu cairanmu Suho sayang~ mianhae aku meminumnya sendiri." Jawab Kris dengan memandangi wajah Suho yang terengah-engah, tatapan matanya yang sayu, keringat membanjiri wajah Suho, itu membuat Suho semakin sexy dimata Kris. Langsung saja Kris membuka bajunya, ia menampilkan junior nya yang besar, mata Suho melotot ia langsung menutupi matanya takut terkena penyakit mata, kata ibunya jika kau melihat atau mengintip tubuh orang matamu bisa sakit! Tetapi Kris menyingkirkan tangan Suho dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu.."

"Hahhaha.. tak usah malu biasanya saja kau memalukanku." Kris tertawa, Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung Kris menciumnya dengan lembut, kali ini ia berciuman dengan Suho atas dasar Cinta.

"Kita lakukan sekarang?" Kris menjauh dari wajah Suho, ia menunggu jawaban dari Suho.

"B-Baiklah." Kris menyeringai, dan tanpa pemanasan ia langsung memasukan Big juniornya ke dalam hole Suho

JLEB!

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH! SAKIITT! HIKS!HIKS.." Suho

"Ssshh..uljjima..mianhae." Kris belum menggerakan juniornya, ia menunggu Suho untuk menyuruhnya.

"Begeraklah Kris." Kris tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Suho dengan sensual, ia mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh..ahh..shhh...teruusshh.." Suho mendesah kenikmatan, dinding hole-nya memijit junior Kris yang tertanam didalamnya.

"sshh..suhoo.." Kris meracau, ia mengigit nipple Suho dengan kasar.

Saat junior Kris menyentuh titik prostat Suho, Suho mendesah hebat, dadanya membusung. Kris semakin mempercepat sodokannya di hole Suho, tangan Kris juga mengocok junior Suho.

"Aku ingin keluarr!"

"Bersama baby!"

CROT! CROT!

Sperma kedua insan itu keluar, Kris masuk ke dalam hole Suho dan Suho menyemburkan ke perutnya dan dada Kris.

"Gomawo Suho, saranghae."

"N-Nado K-Kris.."

Dan mereka tidur dengan berpelukan

-END-

Gak hot? Mianhae u,U *pundung* saya mencoba membuat ff NC dan hasilnya malah kayak gini T.T besok-besok saya bikin dengan adegan full NC sampai 3 ronde #What? Ehhehe mind to review?


End file.
